


(Not) Homesick

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe, awkward boys, belated holiday party fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one of the two singles at a crowded college party isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raineishida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/gifts).



Sora vaguely noticed the small fake plant hanging in the doorway leading into the kitchen. He hovered underneath it, sending awkward, apologetic smiles to other partygoers coming and going from the living room. It wasn’t like him to be a wallflower, but this wasn’t his party and he didn’t know anybody. The fact that pretty much every person there had come with a date--aside from him--made it hard to strike up a conversation. Fifteen minutes earlier he’d tried chatting with a girl getting punch and like clockwork, her boyfriend swooped in out of nowhere and ushered her away. Sora wanted to let the guy know that he didn’t have to feel threatened, but at the same time he didn’t feel like announcing to a complete stranger that he was gay.

So here he stood, under the mistletoe, somewhat aware that he looked a little desperate. Hence his lack of eye contact and habit of side-stepping into the kitchen whenever it looked like someone needed to pass by. 

The crowd ebbed and flowed, like the waves that surrounded his island home. Unfamiliar faces in a still unfamiliar place. Typically, being around people energized Sora. Tonight... He just missed home.

The only person he knew aside from the party’s host, his new best friend Kairi, was a classmate of his: Riku Oka, in a few of his general education classes but nothing more, which likely meant that they were headed for different majors. 

Every time Sora saw the back of Riku’s head--which was fairly often--he felt like he should just approach the guy. The handful of times they’d spoken he’d been nice, funny, and down-to-earth, and there was no reason why he should just go up and say hello.

Except for one problem: Riku was hot. Really hot. The kind of hot that made Sora forget how to speak without getting tongue-tied. He was tall and built with silver hair that brushed his shoulders, and the most incredible eyes Sora’d ever seen, and an amazing smile, and--fuck. Sora promised himself that he’d take initiative once he got to college. That he’d finally man up and stop being so awkward around guys, that he’d acknowledge his feelings instead of being embarrassed by them. He told himself that he hardly knew Riku, then he told himself that there was only one way to fix that. 

But there was still one looming problem--he didn’t know if Riku liked guys.

So Sora continued to loiter in the doorway, under the mistletoe, alone, like the awkward freshman he was. He felt like a voyeur every time a couple made out in front of him.

Sora was just contemplating the probability of Kairi’s willingness to be his wingman when he heard someone approach. Reflexively, he stepped aside.

“Hey, Sora.”

Sora looked up, into the face of the most beautiful fucking person he’d ever seen.

“Oh--hey, man!” Sora said in a voice about eight octaves too high.

“Enjoying the party?” Riku asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets casually, shifting on his feet a little.

“Err--yeah! How about you?”

Riku shrugged, but smiled.

“I didn’t realize everyone would be bringing a date. But it’s Kairi, so I can’t just not show up, right?” he said.

Sora laughed nervously, in a manner not entirely unlike that of an idiot.

“Yeah, definitely. I guess we’re the only singles here, huh?” To Sora’s immense relief, Riku nodded.

“Mistletoe,” he said then, motioning up to the top of the door frame.

“Oh,” Sora said, as if he hadn’t noticed. “Yeah.”

What happened next was almost too quick for Sora’s mind to register: Riku leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sora’s in a brief, soft kiss. 

Stunned, Sora didn’t move. He stood completely still, returning the prolonged eye contact that Riku was suddenly making with him, with no clue how to proceed. Then Riku was gone, having continued into the kitchen. Sora followed.

“Riku--” he started, but he wasn’t able to finish. He wasn’t sure what he had been about to say.

“I should have asked first,” Riku said, staring down at the fun size candy bar in his hands, fiddling with the wrapper but not opening it. Sora shook his head--it didn’t occur to him that Riku wouldn’t see.

Before he knew it, he was moving to Riku, he was pouncing: his lips back on Riku’s, arms around him, and Riku returned the gesture, the kiss, deepening it, and suddenly there was tongue, and they were so, so close together.

It hit Sora like a brick that maybe Kairi had some sort of reason behind letting the two of them come dateless--and just like that, he wasn’t feeling so homesick anymore.


End file.
